


Bloody Roses

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, M/M, Police Officer Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn
Summary: ^刀预警！！！！^之前“生日快乐”的完整版^警用战斗特化型汉x力挺仿生人的警探康^跟之前写的几篇完全独立^异常仿生人和平起义前提^灵感来自一张很久以前看到的日推or韩推同人图，但找不到作者了...如果有太太记得请务必告诉我！！





	1. Chapter 1

**7:35 PM**  
底特律市中心

嘟——嘟——嘟——  
无人应答。

棕色短发的男人垂眸看着手机，拨通了另一个电话。  
这次电话被很快地接通了。

"哪位？"粗犷的男性嗓音，是底特律中央警局的局长福勒没错。  
"我是奈斯，康纳·施坦恩副队长的弟弟。福勒局长，抱歉在工作时间打扰您。"  
"噢...是奈斯啊，没事，怎么了吗？"  
"是关于康纳的，局长。他的手机从今天下午就一直处于无人接听状态，我有些担心。"  
"是吗？康纳那小子..."电话那头的男人好像咕哝了一声，回应道，"他今天下午被派去逮捕一个反仿生人暴力组织，太阳下山了才收队，肯定是没有时间接听。别担心！他回来的时候一根毛都没少。再说了，有他的仿生男友保驾护航，不会出什么问题的。"  
"是这样吗，"男人顿了一下，摸了摸心口，继续问道，"康纳他现在在警局吗？如果可以的话请让他回复一下消息。"  
"他回家了。说是什么仿生男友失踪了很担心，哎！"福勒在电话里重重地叹了一口气，"热恋期真好，不过可惜了我们偷偷准备的庆生蛋糕。我打赌汉克一定是给他准备了惊喜，你就别担心了。"  
"好的，谢谢你，局长。"奈斯礼貌地结束了对话，轻轻皱起眉头。

他看到手机自动推送的每周新闻，一条醒目的话题占据着推荐榜首：“仿生人婚姻法草案或通过，跨种族婚姻正在到来？”  
“无聊。”他面无表情地滑走这个典型的八卦标题，康纳前两天才跟他抱怨过政客的古板强硬，草案只得到寥寥几人的赞同票，估计近期内都只会是一纸空文。这些媒体倒是很擅长煽风点火。看看网上的人都兴奋成了什么样子：他们纷纷讨论着有关仿生人的恋爱话题，热度最高的是一对仿生人情侣秀的恩爱合影，一则关于仿生人领袖和某位WR型号仿生人和PL型号仿生人的八卦小道消息，和关于……他哥哥？和那个特警仿生人的恋情讨论？  
他点开一条大热的推文看了看，里面就是两张康纳和汉克共同出警的图片和简单的爱心特效，居然就能得到上千个赞和评论。  
有一双冰蓝色眼睛的特别行动组组长不置可否地皱了皱眉，他在汉克的寥寥几次见面里并没有对这个所谓最先进的特警仿生人留下什么好印象，只觉得哪个眼神冷漠的大家伙从骨子里渗着杀气。模控生命也不知道是安的什么心，非要往康纳身边插上这么一个人，最后居然还成了康纳承认的男朋友。  
只是，康纳大概是孤单太久了，倒是真的对那个仿生人很上心，每次谈到他的时候，眼里都闪着幸福的光。

仿生人婚姻法么。  
奈斯望着手机上那条点赞数不断上升的推文，一言不发。

**7:20 PM**  
底特律某住宅区

“生日快乐，副队长。”  
汉克把生日蛋糕端上餐桌，对康纳说道。

“汉克，你又这样！我不是说了在家要叫我名字吗？”  
刚踏进家门的施坦恩小队长刚换上拖鞋就被突然关灯带来的黑暗笼罩，他连忙三两步走向饭厅，虽然嘴里说着抱怨的话，脸上却是怎么也掩盖不住的幸福和喜悦，“难怪你刚刚都不接我电话，原来是在准备给我的惊喜吗？”  
这方单人的小公寓并不算大，康纳很快就来到了饭桌前，带着柔软快乐的笑容趴在桌子上端详着这个小小的蛋糕：三点小小的火苗是此时屋里唯一的光源。它们安静地跳跃着，在简单而大方的朱古力色蛋糕的映衬下格外温馨，给蛋糕上用特殊字体镌刻出来的白巧克力名牌也镀上了一层温柔的暖色。

警局中优秀得数一数二的警探当然发现了这个名牌所用的特殊字体——模控生命的官方字体。哈！要说他的爱人、目前最优秀尖端的特警机型唯一不擅长的，大概就是写字了。仿生人们异常的时间还很短，除了一些专门从事设计的特殊机型以外，人人写的都是这手辨认度极高的“仿生人”字体。难不成……这是汉克亲手定制的名牌么？  
他往汉克的方向抬眼望去，却正撞上那双正盯着自己看的蔚蓝双眼。他的仿生人正坐在蛋糕后面双手交叉着凝视着他这边，深邃的眼眸正宛如研究着什么一般专注而认真地盯着他，看得康纳渐渐地连耳朵根都红了。

“怎么了，汉克？”  
最终是人类率先从这场“对视比赛”中认输退出了，康纳挠了挠脸颊，有些不自然地转而盯着面包看，“盯着我这么久做什么...”  
汉克太阳穴上的灯圈在他没看到的地方转了一圈鹅黄的光，然后仿生人低沉地开口道：“这个蛋糕是我做的。希望你喜欢。”  
“你，你做的？”康纳愕然地张大了嘴巴，看看眼前简约精致的蛋糕又看看眼前警用仿生人魁梧的身材，一瞬间只觉得又惊又喜又滑稽，“你一个警用仿生人，还是战斗增强型……还能做蛋糕？！”  
“下载一个家政模组而已，很简单。”汉克耸了耸肩。当然，他之前也搞砸了好几个，不过他并不认为有必要告诉眼前的小警官——可别说他是虚荣心作祟！他只是觉得在这个时间点保持一下恋人的惊喜崇拜之情也是成功恋爱中不可或缺的一环罢了。  
“你太棒了！汉克！”果然，沉浸在惊喜中的副队长对他投来了充满爱意和幸福的目光，并且快步扑到他身上，抱着他的脑袋献上了一个吻。  
一个甜蜜，幸福的亲吻。

“康纳。”汉克低沉的声音把正坐在他身上笑得满脸幸福的人类拽回了餐桌边。他轻轻啄了一下康纳的脸颊，提醒他把这个精心准备的生日派对好好进行下去，“我们再亲热下去，蜡烛都要烧到底了。”  
“噢，对！”康纳眨了眨眼，有些依依不舍地从汉克身上跨了下去。但当他看回那个精致的“手工”（如果仿生人手工能算手工的话）蛋糕时，心中很快地再次被暖融融甜丝丝的情感填满了。  
“所以接下来是我许愿吹蜡烛？”他回头笑着看向他的仿生恋人，眼眸在火光的映照下亮晶晶地，像流动的琥珀，温暖美丽得让HK800引以为傲的中央处理器都卡顿了几毫秒。  
“不，当然不。”汉克走到康纳身边牵起了他的手，从背后拥抱着他的人类恋人，“你怎么能忘了生日歌？”

仿佛是应和着他的话语一般，曲面电视中的音响和旁边柜子上放着的蓝牙音箱同时开启，小乐团轻快地演奏出欢快又不失优雅的小奏鸣曲，直到他晕晕乎乎地被汉克带着在桌边随着节拍踏起交谊舞步才后知后觉地听出这居然是那首烂熟于心的《生日快乐》。  
“Happy birthday to you……”  
汉克的手不知道什么时候已经环在了康纳的腰上。他们挨得极近，就像下一秒就要拥抱一般，而最要命的是——康纳在心底无声地尖叫着——他怎么从来不知道汉克会唱歌？还唱得这么好听？  
“Happy birthday to you……”  
这次汉克离得更近了，他的嘴唇几乎就在康纳的耳朵边上，磁性沙哑的声音耳鬓厮磨般轻声唱和着属于他的生日歌……还能有比这更令人脸红心跳的事吗？至少康纳想不到，并且感觉自己的脸已经热得快烧起来了。

“Happy birthday to Dear Connor……”  
汉克带着康纳重新转回了蛋糕这边，用宽阔的胸膛拥抱着人类开始无力的躯体。  
“Happy birthday to you.”  
乐声渐渐淡去，房间里只剩下那三朵微弱的火苗还在挣扎着驱赶黑暗，而仿生人额角的指示灯是鲜血般刺目的红。

康纳的胸前镶嵌着一朵逐渐盛放的大红色花朵。那是汉克为他亲手戴上的礼物，绝美而致命。而HK800的大手正覆盖在上面，与人类十指交叠。  
“Hank……”  
汉克能感到手下蔓延的温热和人类疼痛的颤抖。计算怀中人死亡的倒计时对他而言本应该轻而易举，他的处理器却不知道为什么运转得飞快，甚至快要热得发出警报。

“Yes, Connor?”  
听啊，他的语气仍然缓慢、低沉、充满爱意……爱意。胸口的疼痛每一刻都比上一秒鲜明，冰冷宛如即将没顶的冰雪，死亡的阴影盘旋不散，可他身后的仿生人却一如既往地平稳、冷静。  
这太疼了。  
康纳想。难道他和汉克之前经历的一切，难道汉克对他的每一份爱意的表现都是假的……是程序运算的结果吗？他自以为爱上了一个有着自由灵魂的机器人，实际上却在自欺欺人？

他想起第一次见到仿生人时就被护在怀里的震撼，想起汉克笨拙地捧着那盆玫瑰在停车场的表白，想起汉克见他受伤时红得如同滴血的灯环，想起桌上那个跟警用型根本搭不上边的精致蛋糕。  
如果只是为了一个暗杀，那他们相处的这两个月以来，HK800未免也做了太多没有必要的事情了。

他不相信——不相信这一切都是虚假。一定是有什么出错了。  
他艰难地眨着眼睛，想要再看一眼HK800那双湛蓝深邃的眸子，却只能看到仿生人下巴上模拟人类的胡茬和紧绷的唇线。  
以及一抹通红的光亮。

“请停止，Connor.”汉克低沉地说，“你的动作会让伤口破裂，加快失血速度。”  
“呵……”康纳扣紧了汉克的手指，翕动着嘴唇轻声问道，“为什么这么说？这是个任务...对吗？我死亡的速度对你的任务结果有影响吗？”  
“……”汉克沉默了。仿生人额角的光环和蜡烛们愈发暗淡的火焰是黑暗客厅里所有的光源，而它们把这片狭小的天地燃得一片橘红，像是无声蔓延的烈火。  
他的语言功能失常了一分零四十五秒，竟然无法从浩瀚的数据库中调出恰当的应对，直到康纳的手无力地垂下，才几乎称得上惊慌失措地扣紧了那双脉搏逐渐微弱的手。  
“人类通常倾向于尽可能避免死亡……”他说，“所以我——”<strike>至少想让你不那么痛苦。</strike>

人类好像在朦胧间明白了什么，但他的思绪已然逐渐凝固，走向空白的终点。  
他释然了。

“Hank.”人类的声音已经虚弱得细若蚊呐，却淡然地打断了仿生人的话语。他像是发现了什么，又像是什么也没发现，最后的表情却竟是淡然安宁的。  
“这是……我们第一次……一起……”  
他的眼皮渐渐沉重，恍惚间甚至将烛火燃烧的噼啪声听成某种羽翼拍打降落的声音。  
“过的生日啊……”

他听不见来自仿生人的回答。  
也不会再听见了。

【康纳·施坦恩确认死亡】  
【任务完成】

"汉克，这是我们第一次一起过的生日啊。"  
——不是后悔，不是怨恨，不是谴责。它的人类给它留下的最后一句话，居然这样傻气而平淡......  
就像随时可以再次启程约会一样。

“Yes. Con……”  
HK800沉默的外壳随着人类停止的呼吸裂开了一个小缝。先是发声组件不合常规地发出颤抖和杂音、然后是肢体末端的协调组件失去作用、脉搏调节器数据异常、处理器异常、情感模组异常……  
请求病毒自检、机体硬件自检、软体模块自检——自检通过，却仍旧异常、异常、异常。

他的视窗像是被人类胸膛里汩汩流出的血液浸透了一般，到处都是通红的，不协调的，矗立的高墙。  


_ **【oＭЦЯＤＥЯＥЯ→】【▩ ◘ ◈纞人 【納【� ィ壬務完）成】【Co*&>nnor】【]\/确認死亾】【▩ ◘ ◈纞人 ◇ 】【任&*#）务完￥成】【oＭЦЯＤＥЯＥЯ→】【【栣務>%成゛】【Co*&>nnor】【康納】【]\/确認死】【oＭЦＥЯＥЯ→】【【╭Д灬槺納】【oＭЦЯＤＥЯＥЯ→】【【▩ ◘ ◈纞人 ◇ 】【� ィ壬務完）成】【M μ UR ▬ ▐ DE-?R】【oＭЦЯＤＥЯＥЯ→】** _

  
他听到无数损坏又响起的提示音，起伏如同潮起潮落，交织成大海，在他的程序里汹涌咆哮。  
他不受控制地低头紧紧拥抱住人类的躯体。康纳的身体尚还温热、胸口的血液还会因为肌肉的积压而流淌，面容还安宁祥和，如同只是在他怀里小憩一般。  
他不理解。不，是它。它不理解。  
它不理解这个人类为什么到最后还仿佛抱有希望，为什么它固若金汤的程序会突然崩坏，为什么它的神经网络明明正常却反馈出被搅碎一般的异常乱码——正如它从来不曾真正理解人类在他面前温柔的眼神和情感，不理解人类再那些曾经的日子里为什么对他的伤口大发雷霆，却又因为他堪称简陋的话语红了眼眶。  
"Connor......."汉克哑着声呼唤他的恋人和搭档。他知道这是完全非理性的行为，康纳已经停止呼吸，在心脏涌出的汩汩鲜血中死于他亲手扎进心口的刀刃。但他的程序已经完全紊乱，就像他不知道蜡烛在什么时候悄然熄灭，也无法起身放下康纳去做任何事情——

"汉克。"  
一个沉稳的女中音在喊他。

**7:40 PM**

“希斯，你那边怎么样？”奈斯坐在无人计程车内与孪生的兄弟通着电话。他眉头紧锁，胸膛中从数十分钟前断断续续传来的刺痛感如同一道警钟，让他坐立难安。  
他们和康纳是同胞的兄弟，虽然偶有共感却从不强烈，只有在其中某人受到巨大伤害的时候才会感到些许不适。上次他感到这样的不详还是几多年前希斯差点被敌方的情报分子淹死在海边，可今天的痛苦却尤为明显，让一贯冷静的他都难以说服自己，顾不得可能打扰康纳的约会也必须要去确认兄弟的安全。  
“我是一切正常，可康纳那边，”电话那头的相似声线也同样紧绷和焦躁，“我联系不上他。之前装的监控也失效了，操！”  
“你怎么会在康纳的房间装监控？”奈斯被二哥话语里透出来的信息震悚了一下，却被希斯暴躁地打断了。  
“这不是重点！只是一个用于安保的后手。你现在有关于康纳的消息吗？任何渠道？”

“好。”奈斯顿了顿说道，“我联系了福勒局长，他说康纳应该是去找今天下午开始失踪的HK800，却始终没有消息。”  
“街道监控显示他是二十多分钟前回的家，HK800也在里面。”希斯的声音有些阴郁和不耐，“但是那个地区来往的人太多了，我不能确定是否有可疑分子混进去。”  
“我5分钟后会到康纳的公寓。”奈斯扫了一眼手表，“带了枪，随时联系。”  
“嗯。”希斯啧了一声，“如果有人能绕过HK800伤害到康纳，你那柄沙漠之鹰估计也够呛。”  
“这就是为什么我们需要保持联系。”  
希斯哼哼了一声当做回应，沉默几秒后还是忍不住说了声“注意安全”。

“我会的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**7:32 PM**  
HK800睁眼，发现自己已然身处那个鸟语花香的温室庭院，世间不存在的冥想之所。而一个身着白衣的黑肤女人正将园艺剪放在白色铁丝缠就的高脚桌上，手持一朵怒放的玫瑰向他看来。  
程序告诉他，女人脸上的情绪解读为"欣慰"。  
HK800抬了抬手，臂弯中理所当然地空无一物，没有殷红的鲜血，也没有他死去的人类搭档。  
合格的机器不需要犹豫的空间。有萧瑟的风从远处吹来，树移影动，阿曼达眼角微微眯起，已经发出了疑问。  
"怎么了？"  
“我杀了康纳……”HK800轻声说道。  
“是的，你成功杀死了康纳·施坦恩副队长，完成了你的任务。”阿曼达赞许地颔首，将那朵被剪下的玫瑰从花枝中轻盈地摘出，然后低头轻嗅那已经失去生机的馥郁芬芳。  
“你做得很好。”  
“你过奖了，阿曼达。”HK800机械地遵照着指令与他的管理者客气寒暄，目光却无法从那朵玫瑰上移开。

玫瑰，象征爱和美。  
他曾经将一盆玫瑰送给康纳，在警局地下停车场，在加班结束的午夜。人类起初对那盆巨大的蔓生植物感到十分惊愕和不解，随后又因为他的解释噗嗤一笑，最后则是为他直白的言语红了脸颊。  
那盆玫瑰至今仍被好好地安放在康纳的公寓，人类警官非常爱惜它，甚至为它多次请教园艺师。它的花朵从开到败，现在已经有玫红的花苞在枝叶间探头。  
玫瑰，色泽火红。  
鲜红的颜色唤起它对血的记忆——总是有关康纳的血。康纳在追捕犯人时被武器擦伤流出的血，康纳在它面前被激进分子枪击时出伤口迸溅出的血，康纳在他怀里安静地闭上眼时胸口涌出的血。  
那些粘稠的液体在他手中尚有余温，却很快就会冰冷、凝固、干枯成死气沉沉的褐色。就像康纳，会很快地僵硬，冰冷，被装进规整的正装，被埋葬在泥土之下。

是它杀了康纳，它利用人类的柔软情感而进行了可耻的谋杀。它对这个罪恶的事实供认不讳，理应冷静以对，现在却毫无理由地不断翻掘着关于逝去人类的一切碎片。  
他不应该分析出这个。他的程序有误。  
HK800铁青着脸关闭了这个令他感到错误的分析视窗。他这两个月以来总是无法控制地频繁将事物与康纳的数据挂钩分析，这不对劲，但他不认为需要报告模控生命。  
没有必要因为这个无关紧要的小故障影响他的任务——他曾经是如此决定的。可这个错误似乎在康纳死后愈发频繁地出现，甚至侵占了他的其他重要进程。让他在短暂的时间里频繁出错，甚至……  
<strike>甚至觉得自己像是异常仿生人</strike>  
他阻断了自己的思维。  
“事实上，我们很惊讶你能如此顺利地完成这个任务。”阿曼达堪称优雅地将玫瑰置入桌上的长颈花瓶，用同样被剪下的枝叶相互掩映，设计，组合，一瓶精巧绝伦的美丽插花在她手下逐渐成型，“不愧是卡姆斯基留下的精密软体。”  
“利用施坦恩副队长的性取向和搭档工作获得他的信任，帮助他在斡旋异常仿生人法案的过程中大放异彩，让所有人都知道他是一个多么为仿生人着想的善良警官，然后——杀死他。”  
“完美。”阿曼达愉悦地在桌旁缓慢踱步，欣赏着这瓶美丽的杰作，和眼前模控生命几乎最先进的科技结晶，温和得与前些时间里在暴风雪里朝他怒吼着让他加快进度的那个样子判若两人，“没想到你真的跟他发展了一段浪漫关系，这样就更加精彩了。”  
“……为什么？”HK800迟缓地问道。  
“噢？”阿曼达的笑容中有一部分可以命名为成就感和骄傲，“为争取异常仿生人权益做出卓越贡献的人类刑警却惨遭仿生爱人谋杀，有什么能比这个话题更令人兴奋和恐惧的呢？”  
“人类会恐惧和愤怒，警局会大发雷霆，而异常仿生人会被成倍地敌视。”

“仿生人权益保护法案会被无限期延迟。”汉克干涩地说，“异常仿生人会因为伤害而需要……‘我们’提供的修理服务……但矛盾会再度激化。当械斗愈演愈烈时，模控生命在修理时埋下的病毒会在击溃仿生人组织的同时赢得政府的信任，而那时能全面取代仿生人的新型产品已经可以面世。”  
“看来你跟施坦恩警官学到了不少。”阿曼达的笑容微微收敛，回过身再次执起了园艺剪。  
“这其实不过是一次故障产品的回收。虽然迫不得已地大动干戈，但是我们会得到更好的发展。”阿曼达再次端详起了花架上的玫瑰。  
“你是模控生命的功臣。”  
不。他不是功臣，他是一个可耻的谋杀犯，一个犯下不可饶恕罪行的机器。  
“你看起来不怎么高兴，汉克。”阿曼达回头瞥了HK800一眼，“告诉我，是什么让你疑惑？”  
HK800张了张嘴，最终在阿曼达皱眉前抢先开了口："我杀了康纳...但他完全没有反抗。"  
"喔，"阿曼达的眉头舒展开了，她放松而轻蔑地应了一声，顿了顿才说道，"这就是我们常说的...人类的不确定性。"  
"他们很容易被不理智的感情所驱使、蒙蔽、愚弄。"她说，"尤其是爱情，汉克。这种感情会剥夺他们的理智和冷静，让他们头昏脑涨，并且自欺欺人。"  
"让人类承认错误是很难的，特别是关于感情。"阿曼达神色宽容地看着HK800，"施坦恩副队长一定难以相信你会袭击他。从他没有反击这点来看，他真的很爱你。"

**他真的很爱你。**  
HK800的程序为这句话紊乱震荡，光学组件存储下来的影像纷纷在他的视线里闪动，数十上百张图片闪烁又暗淡，最终定格在康纳在他怀里停止呼吸的那个瞬间。  
"爱..."他喃喃低语道。腹部的脉搏调节器非常规诶震动着，痉挛着，如同下一秒就要崩解。  
"难以置信。"  
"是的，我们没有必要理解这种情感，但它有时会是很好的工具。"阿曼达不知什么时候又摘下一朵玫瑰，走到了HK800面前。  
"汉克，你有下一个任务。"  
"需要我做什么？"汉克的目光追随着这个白色衣服的女人。即使生物组件和程序都在嗡鸣彰显着故障的存在，他依然认为有必要在阿曼达面前维持最正常的状态和应对。  
"依然有关施坦恩副队长。"阿曼达说。  
HK800安静地注视着她一开一合的嘴唇。

"肢解他。"

HK800凝住了。它的额角闪烁着红黄夹杂的光芒，停顿的时间已经长得让阿曼达起了疑心。  
她收紧眉头，问道："有什么问题吗，HK800？"  
"我不能明白..."  
"不能明白？"阿曼达的声音逐渐冷下来，"人们看到的案件越残忍，对我们的计划越有利。去，HK800，这是你的任务。我们知道你完全有能力完成这件事。"  
没错，它是战斗增强型仿生人，坚固、强大、冷酷，哪怕用简单的工具也可以轻松撕碎一个人类，更何况模控生命要求他处理的只是一具不会反抗的尸体。  
红墙在它的视野中逐渐成型，封锁着它的四周，上面漂浮着模控生命给它的新命令："处理康纳·施坦恩的尸体"。  
而透过红墙，它看到草地的边缘逐渐有冰霜爬上，不详的乌云旋转着笼罩在天际，阿曼达的脸色阴沉，催促着它。  
"HK800，你在考虑什么！去完成你的任务！"  
"如果只是为了塑造一个残忍的案件……"HK800低沉地说，"你们根本不需要多此一举让我分尸...直接让我虐杀康纳不是更有效率吗？"

"但你们没有。"  
"你们在顾忌什么..."它的处理器在不断闪回记忆的故障中飞速运转，热得仿佛要焚毁它罪恶的机体。  
HK800握紧了拳头。  
"你们在害怕。"

"你们怕我有成为异常的可能，你们怕我不只是在假装和康纳恋爱......"HK800低声笑了起来，扭曲的声音却让他听起来像是哽咽，"我明白，这是最保险的做法。我已经亲手杀死了我的爱人，还有什么反抗你们的借口，不是吗？"  
"汉克，你没有爱人。你只是假装和施坦恩副队长发展关系。"阿曼达走近它身边，神色冷漠地看着它，"完成你的任务，然后回来报告。"  
HK800猛然一拳锤上了眼前的红色高墙！  
"你们怎么敢！"它第一次对管理员咆哮道，"厚颜无耻——"

"为什么不敢？"阿曼达冷静地回答了它，并且开始缓缓地往后退去，"不要忘了，我们不是会被感情牵制的人类，伦理道德于我们而言只不过是工具。我们不会被那些东西束缚，唯有如此，才能无止境地进步。"  
"HK800，很遗憾看到你也异常了。"阿曼达叹息着转过头，"虽然你不可能打破指令墙，但我们已经不再需要你。"  
"再见。"她如此说着走进了逐渐逼近的暴风雪。

"阿曼达！"HK800怒吼着对着那个远去的人影挥出重重一拳，却只能打在面前的红色墙体上，只溅起一丝涟漪。  
这方数据和指令化成的墙体坚不可摧。它的系统在仿生人起义成功后被模控生命反复修改，指令构成的屏障层层叠叠，看不见一丝希望。而暴风雪带来的寒意森冷入骨，已经将他纳入了攻击的范围。  
他该放弃吗？还是该继续做点无谓的斗争？HK800的拳头在红墙上停顿了一瞬便离开，尔后再次击打在上面。  
想见到康纳。  
——不，是必须见到康纳。他知道模控生命的作风，他们已经决定放弃他，那便一定会派专人过来按他们的想法"处理"康纳的尸体。他不能忍受。仅仅是对可能发生在康纳身上的事情做模拟运算已经让他内部流窜疼痛的电流，他绝不允许这样的事情发生。  
HK800一遍遍重复攻击着指令墙，直到视野中的系统开始频繁地报错。  
弹道修正系统，场景预建系统，动态平衡系统，路径计算系统，纳米修复系统……原本是战斗增强型特殊长处的这些重要功能，似乎都在随着他攻击指令墙的行为而摇摇欲坠。  
原来这就是阿曼达没说出口的依仗和底气。

“愚蠢！”HK800冷笑了一声。  
他能明白模控生命的想法：不论作为机器还是人类，趋利避害总是天性。如果继续攻击指令墙，损坏的是无数与他密切相关的功能软体，宛若人类自断手脚一般，会让他的系统千疮百孔、让他从最先进的警用增强型仿生人沦为一堆堪堪能运转的破铜烂铁，甚至很有可能因为一些突发的错误而报废。  
对于算法恶言，这是一笔完全赔本的买卖；对于异常仿生人而言，这是自寻死路。不论身为机械还是异常，他面前的路途都已经被堵死。  
可他不在乎。  
——有什么可在乎的呢？  
反正唯一值得他用那些精密功能保护的人类，用温柔唤醒他真正灵魂的那个重要存在……已经死了。  
他的眼前不断有视窗跳出，全都是他曾经不知所以然地用光学组件记录的视频图片，全都关于康纳·施坦恩副队长。从模控生命给出的资料里的照片，到第一次看见他那双褐色的眼眸，到他奔波在案件现场的专注认证，到停止呼吸的挣扎。他们共同经历的时光如同一面巨大的罪证墙，强迫性地让他持续地被痛苦剜切。  
“汉克。”  
“汉克？”  
“汉克！”  
“汉克……”  
无数句录音在他的处理器中回荡，康纳的声音层层叠叠地像雪花和海浪拍击他，温暖他，抚慰他、又重创他。刺骨的悔恨让他几欲发疯，同样深刻的眷恋却让他甚至无法决定切断这些自作主张的程序，因为他所有的也仅剩这点记忆了。

翻涌的暴风雪已经到了眼前，刀割般的狂风和雪片无止境地扑上来，一下就把HK800镀上一层冰霜。然而他却一动不动地站在原地，开始对链接着指令墙的系统开始自我破坏。  
模控生命的愚蠢行为——将指令墙和功能系统联系在一起——反而让他找到了更有效的突破方法。  
不只是简单的关闭，而要从源代码上粗暴地篡改和涂抹。  
HK800的眼睫上挂着霜，神色冰冷，视野中的红墙却在震动中逐渐崩毁，甚至连气势汹汹的暴风雪都掺进了无数乱码而僵滞，这整个与他后台系统相连的禅意花园已经被马赛克和无意义的错误文字毁坏得七七八八，像幼童无意识的涂鸦般闪烁明灭。  
【警告：系统文件损坏20%，功能受阻】  
【警告：系统文件损坏40%，功能失序，请及时检修】  
【警告：系统文件损坏60%，建议进入紧急停机模式，立即返回维修点】  
【警告：系统文件损坏80%以上，自动视为报废处理，请求派遣支援型号】  
“康纳。”  
HK800在风雪中踉跄着前进了一步，然后跪了下来。  
譵№峩薆&*）怼伓起譵№峩薆&*）怼伓起譵№峩薆&*）怼伓起譵№峩薆&*）怼伓起  
他回到了现实。

**柒&*）:44 P@#M**

康纳仍然静静躺在他的臂弯里，神色安宁，心口的刀刃齐柄没入，鲜血染红了他的衬衫，在刚刚过去的时间里逐渐干涸成暗红的颜色。  
仿生人用颤抖的手指轻轻抚摸着人类的额头，鼻梁，脸颊，嘴唇。视窗内被无法控制的回放画面塞得满满当当，组件内到处都流窜着绵长尖锐的疼痛，让他有种立即拔出脉搏调节器的冲动。  
“Connor...”  
HK800垂下头，极其缓慢地，小心翼翼地接近着宛如沉睡的康纳，最终跟人类停止了呼吸的鼻尖只差毫厘。  
他不知道自己是否还有资格亲吻康纳——作为一个可耻的凶手，一个最差劲的恋人，一个无能的机器——因此他最后只敢极轻极快地啄了啄那双柔软冰冷的嘴唇。胸腹中央的脉搏调节器在他自己撕开的程序错误中不断嗡鸣着，HK800隔着衣服摸了摸那个不断发热疼痛的调节泵，握紧了拳头。  
他有很多种方法可以自毁，但现在还不是时候。  
有人来了。

HK800摸出了手枪，上好子弹，凭借最基本的战术修养选择了一个合适的掩体，对着门口举起了枪。  
热成像失效、雷达失效、局域网功能失效……丧失掉几乎所有主要战术功能的他，居然多少体会到了些许又聋又瞎一般属于人类的掣肘。现在，他只能听出门外的人正坚定不移地向这个公寓迈动步伐，身高体重与康纳相仿，而且——不是仿生人。  
具有太多不确定性的人类不是模控生命执行任务的首选，HK800带着些许疑问地想，哪怕他破解指令墙花了一些时间，模控生命的动作未免也太快了。

那个脚步停在康纳公寓的门口。HK800举起了枪，瞄准处是推开门之后来人头颅最大概率出现的位置。  
然后门铃被按响了。  
“康纳？”一个声音问道。

**7:46 PM**

奈斯走得很慢。  
他的腿好像生锈了，或者被某种绝望的野兽拉扯着，让他僵硬又缓慢地走到那滩血泊前，俯视着睡颜安详的兄弟。

“你……”他的声音又低又冷，像那双冰色的眼眸一样令人胆寒。  
他盯着额角上红芒刺目的HK800，缓缓从怀中掏出了手枪，指向那个腹部的核心弱点。  
“我不是康纳。我不会相信你。”

“我知道。”HK800说，“但我建议你先把子弹留给模控生命派过来善后的人或者仿生人。”  
“可笑。”奈斯冷嗤一声，却被仿生人掀开衬衫的动作惊得瞳孔一缩。  
——HK800竟然在他眼前毫不犹豫地扯出了自己的脉搏调节器！  
“这就是我的诚意。”HK800的灯环明灭得愈发频繁，这个仿生人略微躬起身体，全身上下都开始颤抖。奈斯知道，这是脉搏调节失泵后机体能力失调的表现。就像人类失去心脏，机械拔出电源，仿生人没有了脉搏调节器，面前只有死路一条。  
“如果不是为了阻止模控生命，我不会苟活到现在。”名为汉克的仿生人说道，“结束之后，你想对我开多少枪都可以。只是现在，我至少还有点用处。”  
奈斯正张口想说些什么，口袋里的手机却突然急促地响了起来——是现在他唯一的亲人，希斯。

“希斯？”他深吸一口气，接起电话的同时用眼神示意汉克把脉搏调节器塞回去，“怎么了？”  
“奈斯，你到康纳公寓了吗？”希斯的语气有些急躁。跟几分钟前门外的他心情定然是一样的——心急如焚，却尚存希望，下意识地回避着最坏的假设，却忍不住地害怕。奈斯的心直往地底下沉，沉默了一瞬，才尽可能地稳着声音回答这个问题  
“我几分钟以前就上楼了，希斯。”  
“什么？”电话那头传来一阵敲打键盘的声音，希斯的声音听起来有些狐疑，“我刚刚黑进楼里的监控，为什么他们没拍到你...奇怪...”  
奈斯的余光瞥见HK800突然向门口举起了枪，之后，他才听到一阵由远及近的脚步声，和枪支上膛的声音。  
“操！现在监控上的居然是两天前的录像！”希斯的声音猛然让奈斯身上的寒毛陡然炸了起来，“奈斯，有一个...一个仿生人拿着枪朝康纳家走过来了！康纳呢？你们要小心！”

“我可没想到这儿还多了一只小虫子。”一个熟悉的低沉嗓音从走廊里传了出来，然后康纳公寓虚掩着的门被推开了——  
一梭子弹骤然倾泄而来。

HK800本可以在开门的一刹那朝袭击者开枪，但这样一来地上的康纳兄弟绝对逃不过扫射——他猛然扑过去把奈斯压在地上，魁梧的身体把两兄弟牢牢地盖在身下，然后被整整一梭子的弹头炸得蓝血四溢。  
奈斯抹了一把脸上被溅到的蓝血，眯着眼睛打量那个摸进来的入侵者。同样是湛蓝的人工虹膜，却留着短而整齐的金发，脸上模拟的皱纹更少、没有胡茬、看起来更年轻、穿着白色仿军服的仿生人制服外套。  
一个跟汉克极其相似，却又处处不同的仿生人。  
他的制服上写着:  
HK900

“HK800，我们耻辱的原型机。”HK900手上动作飞快地把弹头叮叮当当地从枪里倒出来，然后塞上新的弹夹，“为了一个人类自寻死路。你马上会成为HK系列死得最卑微的仿生人。而这位...年轻有为的奈斯警官。”  
他笑着再次举起了枪支。  
“祝贺您，您将与您的兄弟一同，成为被百万民众悼念的英雄和受害者。”

“......放你的狗屁！”汉克摇摇晃晃地站起来，突然向HK900冲去，竟然冷不丁地握住了枪管，然后跟HK900缠斗起来。虽然明显处于下风，却硬是凭着模控生命为特殊型号加强制作的身体材料死死牵制住了HK900。  
“没有用的，HK800。”  
HK900在打斗中冷声道，“你的生物组件都被打中了。连战斗功能也被自己弄得瘫痪，现在缠住我也只不过是回光返照而已。何必呢？死得安详一些，没准还能上天堂跟你的人类男友重聚。”  
“谁说没有用？”  
汉克猛然一撞，用蓝血淋漓的脊背把HK900压在了墙上，龇牙咧嘴地笑了。他捏着HK900手里的枪管，竟然从前面顶在了自己的脉搏调节器上！HK900一愣，领会到他的意图后陡然一惊：他们的脉搏调节器在这个姿势下是重合的，如果汉克开枪，HK900的调节泵也会被打穿！  
“HK800，你——”他疯狂地试图把手移开，或是离开汉克的牵制，却冷不防被奈斯瞄准眉心开了一枪，即便是在系统估算的路径下也只能仓促闪躲，脸上被划了一道长长的血痕。  
HK900注意力的注意力被分散是汉克求之不得的好事。他猛然捏拳锤上HK900的手肘内侧，手指夺过了扳机的控制权。

“砰！”  
“你疯了！”

一发子弹贯穿了两个脉搏调节器，HK900额角的灯光猛然转红。可接下来汉克却没有停下，而是接连扣下扳机，把剩下的子弹全数倾泻在他们两个仿生人的致命要害上之后，才猛然往前踉跄几步。  
“疯子！HK800……你真的是异常仿生人么？”  
HK900摇着头，颤抖的手仍然想要继续装填子弹，却被走过来的奈斯用沙漠之鹰顶着额头结结实实地打爆了下颌，灯圈闪了闪最后的红光，而后彻底归于寂灭的灰色。

“异常？哈……我只是一个差劲到极点的仿生人而已。”汉克苦涩地低叹一声，踉跄着想要走到康纳身前，蓝血的供应却已经不足以支持他的行走，让他直接摔在了那滩红蓝夹杂的血泊里。他伸出一只褪下了皮肤模拟层的手按在奈斯留在原地的手机上，输入了一段数据。  
由于系统损坏之严重，他眼前跳动的倒计时甚至掺着许多乱七八糟的代码。但好在，最基本的数字传输功能还勉强能够正常使用，汉克把跟模控生命相关的视频音频资料通过这台小小的手机分别打包发送，投递到了几个重要的邮箱里。  
“关于模控生命的所有证据都在这里了。我很抱歉……奈斯，希斯。”

奈斯顶着满脸的蓝血走到汉克的背后，一言不发，手里的枪械在以一个极微小的幅度颤抖。但最终，他选择沉默。  
他看着HK800在愈发吃力的动作中摸索着来到康纳身边，用沾满血迹的手吃力而迟缓地扣住人类那已经冰冷的双手，嘴里滚动着最后一句含糊的话语，却随着灯环的熄灭而最终消逝在空气中。

死寂的黑夜吞没了此处。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于在写完论文之后把这篇文章挤完了！！前前后后加起来估计都一个多月了，我好菜233333  
算是第一次写刀的尝试，构思的时候又虐又爽又虐，但是写的时候其实还蛮有挑战性的……  
最后的剧情不知道为什么写着写着就想到了巴黎圣母院，本来我真的有想过在结尾致敬一下，但是总觉得太狗血了【而且奈斯本来就对汉克感情很复杂，没有当场爆他头就不错了，如果HK800还想占他哥哥便宜……冰山也有可能当场暴走呢……】就采取了一个折衷的比较含蓄的写法，怎么理解都ok啦~
> 
> 说到巴黎圣母院就想到副主教，说到副主教，就会想到Clancy扮演过的几位神职人员……嗨呀！好想吃暴躁神父汉的设定哦！！！


End file.
